Talk:Sturdy Pyxis (NM)
If these turn into mimics and attack you, I hope you've got a good group with lots of people of varied jobs in it. One spawned for us as a 78 RDM/WHM and 78 MNK/NIN duo and it decimated us in around a minute. It opens with Death Trap (very wide range Stun and Poison) and was critting me (RDM) for around 400dmg with Protect V up. I tried to keep hate so my partner could run to safety, but all it did was draw him back in after I died anyway. Also noticed a problem with a lot of the chests that dropped being "dead". Their graphic didn't appear on the screen, but I could target them. They appeared with a greyed out name and I couldn't interact with them at all. -- Orubicon 14:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*These chests can be opened by trading a Forbidden Key. Aside from purchasing them at a Cruor Prospector, they can drop from various Abyssean mobs. I believe the one chest that I've opened in this way gave my alliance 250 Exp each.--Mooffins 23:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about the ones you get from mobs. 9/10 of those we've had drop have so far been invisible, had greyed-out names and we couldn't do a thing with them at all. Pretty sure it's a glitch - and a bad one at that if it's preventing us from getting items, exp and cruor from them - but so far no word from SE...as usual. The only one we did get to open gave us nothing except a "faint glow". -- Orubicon 09:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) After first stunga tp move, I switched to Stoic Earring in one slot. It seemed to help with either evading stun or time that I was stunned was shortened versus other alliance members. Can anyone else verify similar experiences?--Kuraichi1 23:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) A nice big box of rape So, I've fought these mimics before, and they've never been a problem for a group of four or five to kill. However, my group just found a mimic sitting around in Abyssea - La Theine, and it was far more difficult than any mimic we've fought before. First of all, its death trap was used regularly, with no charge time or TP required (It used it back-to-back once, resulting in "no effect" because we were all stunned) and so we were unable to stun it, resulting in more than a bit of frustration. Secondly, it had absurdly high damage reduction. Most of our WSs were doing around 200 damage, and SA/TA were doing around 70-100 damage each in a decent DEX/AGI build. In the end, we decided that it would have taken another 30 minutes to finish the thing off, so we just d/ced and decided to save ourselves the frustration; however, I wouldn't be at all surprised if a group managed to find this again and down it for some kickass drops or something. Just my two cents, be aware that - at least in La Theine - you may be getting more than you bargained for by popping a mimic. --Venlo 03:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update: My group tonight just killed one of these after someone accidentally popped and people started engaging. It dropped a revitalizer to everyone in the party. --Venlo 05:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Easily Soloed by a 90 RDM using chainspell and alternating between Cure IV and Blizzard IV.--Duzell-Levi 05:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) *Easily solod by 90 DNC in evasion set up without even needing shadows. It doesn't seem to spam Death Trap at all if it can't hit you. I don't think they have Regain at all. However, they do have Additional Effect: Slow that rarely procs. The Levels of these Mimics have been probably brought in line to abyssean standards. Just as many monsters in Abyssea are much more powerful than their regular Vana'diel counterparts - so too are the Mimics. Imagine how we thieves feel, 's enough to make a guy Neurotic about opening coffers. DR -50% versus all weapons is a standard of the Mimic Family subtype. For these particular ones, it may be 75%, odd considering they don't check as Impossible to Gauge like regular mimics do iirc. --Rassiel 11:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Fun fact - you can hit Red/Green/Blue staggers on these as with all abyssea Impossible to Gauge mobs, I'm not entirely sure it does anything outside of the effect of the stagger. Thought it was funny when Abyssite of Discernment showed its weaknesses. Also, the ones in Altep/Grauberg/Uleg are a lot easier than the ones in Vunk/Attohwa/Misereaux. The ones in the latter three zones cast Comet (600-800 damage to a 90 MNK) and randomly gain a zero delay attack speed. They are minorly difficult to duo MNK + WHM (definitely not worth it to kill often, for fun only. XD) --KittyhawkZ 16:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Regarding verification on front page about them being immune to Sleep: I have actually seen one be slept with Foe Lullaby II, so they are not immune to light-based sleep. However, they will periodically draw-in even when they are asleep. -- Orubicon 13:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC)